Our Future
by SabsFantasy
Summary: Danny and Kara after 1.09 *spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

"You should get some rest." Kara whispered when Danny yawned for what seemed like the 100th time in the last hour. It was in the middle of the night, they were all on their way to a full recovery, and even though everyone was feeling a lot better Dr. Scott, Rios and Tophet insisted that they stay for the night in case there were any kind of complications.

"No can do." Danny simply shook his head as he continued to caress the back of her hand with his thumb. He had no idea for how long he had been holding her hand, but he had no plans of letting it go anytime soon.

_Stubborn Seal, _Kara thought to herself as she looked up into his blue eyes. "Danny we're fine you don't have to stay." Kara tried again after Danny closed his eyes for more than just a couple of seconds. "I'm not going anywhere until..."

"Seriously Danny you've been up for what now? Over 2 days! Go and get some sleep. It's not like anything can happen in here." She raised her voice just a little bit trying not to wake up everyone around them. Kara loved that Danny took care of her, and it was so sweet that he wouldn't leave her side, but she also knew that he was tired. He had to get some sleep one way or another.

"KFC made a point there, buddy. Go and get some sleep." Tex muttered and they both looked over to Tex who was facing them.

"Since I'm outnumbered here… I guess I should go." Danny said ignoring her questioning look. "I'll see you for breakfast?" "Hope so." Kara replied with a weak smile as she was still holding onto his hand. Even though so she was telling Danny to leave, she wanted him to stay - or at least that was what Kara's hand was telling him. And on top of all that had happened, she desperately wanted to kiss him again. It had been weeks since Danny told her that they should keep their relationship solely professional.

"_Hey how is it going?" Kara asked seeing Danny's unreadable expression. _

"_Kara, I have to tell you something." Danny replied taking her hand into both of his. Kara just looked at him trying to figure out what he would say. "You're pregnant." _

"_What?" She asked in disbelief._

"_We're having a baby and it will be born immune." _

After that everything was like a blur to her, she felt so happy for so many reasons. They are having a baby. And that baby, their baby, will be immune to the virus that had taken so much away from them.

_Our baby,_ Kara thought to herself with a soft smile on her face.

"I love you…both." Danny whispered gently squeezing her hand to rip her out of her thoughts.

"I love you too." Kara replied with a smile. "Good night sweetheart." Danny said as he let go of her hand and got up. Kara looked after him until he was out of the lab and then out of the hanger.

"I gotta tell you girl, he got it bad for you. Like really bad." Tex said and Kara turned around to lie on her side. "I know." Kara replied with a smile. "So KFC, huh?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I was messing with him the other night we came back from Nicaragua. I told him that I already knew which girl he was sweet on, but I didn't want to be obvious so I made you KFC without the C." Tex explained and Kara had to laugh. "How did you know?" "When Danny was showing me the Decks and we ran into you he gave me the whole "no fraternization" talk. I thought he was serious about it at first, but when we were out of water, sitting in that hanger, the way you guys looked at each other - I just knew what was going on. Trust me good old Tex here is an expert on those kind of looks." "Unless it's about her." Kara said looking over to Dr. Scott. "That's a different story. Do you really think I'm getting under her skin?" He asked as he recalled Kara's comment from last night. "Like I said it's hard to tell." Kara replied closing her eyes, she was tired and exhausted from the past few days. "Yeah, it is." She heard Tex saying and then she felt asleep.

To be continued...

* * *

_Please leave a review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

First of thank you so much for all the reviews! :)

I had plans that this would only be a 2-3 chapters story, but I want to write more

* * *

It had been a calm night in the lab. After another round of tests Kara, Tex and the others were able to leave. All Kara wanted right now was to shower and crawl into her bed. Even though she slept through the night, she still felt exhausted from the way her body reacted to that fever. Luckily Lt. Granderson was already on duty by the time Kara climbed into her bunk. She quickly grabbed her shower gel and some clothes and headed to the showers at the end of the hallway. A few minutes later Kara was back in her bunk. Feeling better, but too tired to unpack all of her stuff again, Kara dug through her bag and pulled out her notebook with family pictures. She then climbed up into her bed.

Tex came back from his shower only to find Danny sitting on his bed with a photo in his hand. "Family?" Tex asked standing beside him to get a better look. "Yeah, my parents…" Danny replied not looking away from the photo. _I wish I could tell them,_ Danny thought to himself taking a deep breath. "You know if you want to talk I'm right here?" Tex said climbing up into his bed. For the next couple of minutes, a heavy silence hung in the air. Danny was debating - should he tell Tex about Kara's pregnancy or not. "She's pregnant." Danny blurted out. "Holy shit, She's what?" Tex asked as he couldn't believe his ears. "She's pregnant. Kara is pregnant. I'm going to be a father." Danny repeated sounding like he still couldn't quite believe it. "What? How? Ok, forget about the how. That would be way too much information. But seriously, Danny, did you forget about the whole "No fraternization" business? I thought you Navy guys always did things strictly-by-the-book. Man…" Tex shook his head in disbelief as a huge grin spread across his face. He knew. He knew that it wasn't over between the lieutenants even though Danny told him, rather harshly, that it was. "I love her." Danny simply replied.

Tex climbed out of his bed again to get to Danny, slapped him on the back and said "Congrats, buddy. It's about time you said that out loud...to another person." "And I thought I was gonna be the one who spilled his guts tonight about how I'm making progress with the doc." "What? you finally made your move? How did that go?" Danny asked with a grin on his face. While Tex never told him that he liked the doc. Danny could tell that Tex's feelings toward Rachel where more than just friendly. "You make me wanna love again. That's what I told her. I literally poured my heart out to her. And got nothing in return. Guess I could've come up with a better line, man...but I was spiking a 104 fever." "You really said that to her? Damn, Tex. Even with fever you could have come up with something less...intense." "Well I kinda asked her out before. Okay, I didn't really ask her out. I just told her we should talk about another story over a Martini." "And?" Danny inquired. "And...then I made a stupid 007 joke that she didn't like. Hey, your girl even said that I might be getting under Doc's skin. I dunno. Let me tell you, this though, the things I know about women you could fit into a shot glass."

Danny thought for a moment then said "How about the next time you see her, you don't make a joke - just tell her how you feel." _And have my heart broken all over again, _Tex ask himself. "Speaking of love, shouldn't you go see that mommy-to-be and give her a big hug, especially now since you're no longer wearing a hazmat suit?" Tex asked as he tried to change the subject. "Captain said they would all have the day off." Danny got up from his bed and went over to the door. "Don't forget to bring her pickles and ice cream. She'll love that." Tex yelled as Danny walked out of the door. _Just like her mom did, _Tex thought holding the locket in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny shook his head as he walked down the corridors to Kara's bunk._ Ice cream and pickles_, he thought to himself with a smile. _How much of a cliché would that be?_ He wondered as he made one last left turn before he was at the door leading to the room of his pregnant girlfriend. He did what he did countless times before he knocked - he checked the corridor to see if any members of the crew could see him walking into the "forbidden zone". He knew it wouldn't be long before the news about Kara's pregnancy spread throughout the ship. Everyone would surely expect them to explain how they could have let this happen. Sure, the whole ship knows that they have a thing for each other. _Thanks to the dengue fever_, he thought to himself as he lifted his hand to knock on the door. He waited a couple of seconds before he grabbed the handle and carefully opened it. As he stepped into her room, he noticed that the bunk was dark except for the faint light shining though the curtain of Kara's bed. _Maybe she's asleep_, Danny thought to himself as he quietly walked over to her bunk. He didn't see any movement but as he got closer, but he could hear a soft cries coming from the floor behind the bunk.

"Hey sweetheart." Danny whispered softly as he knelt down next to her. Kara was facing the wall and her body was shaking from sobbing. "Hey Kara, sweetheart." Danny whispered, the worry creeping into his voice. "What happened? Is it the baby? Should I call Doc Rios or Doc Scott?"

"Baby is fine." Kara managed to say in between her sobs. "I'm fine." She added trying to sound confident but she failed.

Danny took a deep breath in order to prepare himself for what she would say next. Even though this was a completely different situation it was still familiar for him. Back when they just started seeing each other in secret, they were both stationed on the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan. Kara was always on time when they had one of their secret meetings on the stern of the ship, but that one time she didn't show up. Danny waited for at least 15 minutes before he went to look for her. He found her after a couple of minutes - sitting on the floor of her bunk, her arms wrapped around her legs and tears streaming down her beautiful face. He asked her what happened, but she didn't answer his question. She just sat there crying her eyes out. So he joined her on the floor wrapped on arm around her shoulder and waited for her to open up to him. It seemed to Danny like hours had passed until Kara finally spoke and told him that her cousin, who was also in the Navy and like her brother, had fallen in Afghanistan.

Even back then it killed him to see her cry, but he knew that she would open up to him if he was patient enough to wait and listen when she was ready, and after some time passed Kara finally opened up to him about her cousin.

Here they were again, sitting on the floor, yet this moment felt completely different. Danny's heart was breaking into a million pieces. He felt helpless. He didn't understand why Kara was upset and he had no idea what to do to make her feel better.

After a few minutes Danny decided to speak up. "You know you can always talk to me and - I won't leave your side until you're feeling better. Even if that means I get caught by Lt. Granderson." He reached out to touch her long dark brown hair and gently brushed his fingers through it. Danny lost track of time in the silence and the sensation of brushing through Kara's hair. "Thank you, Danny." Kara whispered softly before she took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face him. "Hey." Danny whispered. When they made eye contact, Kara just replied with a weak smile. She tried not to cry again but a single tear fell from her right eye and rolled down her cheek. "Come here." Danny whispered as he pulled her into his lap. "Come here." When she was in his lap, his eyes landed on the picture she had clenched in her hands. Now he knew why she was so upset. "I know what you're feeling." Danny said as he wrapped his strong arms around her body. "It's okay to be sad, sweetheart. Ssh, it's okay." He tried to calm her down, but instead Kara cried even more. He did his best not give in into his own emotions. Danny knew he had to be strong for both of them and their baby.

"They'll never meet." Kara sobbed against his shoulder. "Our baby will never meet our parents or your brother…." "Kara, look at me." Danny gave her a couple of seconds to react but when she made no attempt to face him, he slid her off his lap so that they were facing each other. When Kara kept her eyes on the floor, Danny placed his hand under her chin to lift it up so that their eyes met. "There's still a chance, Kara, that they're alive and well. You heard the radio calls, there are survivors out there and we will find them. Trust me. We will find them. We will tell them our news..." Danny paused for a moment when he noticed that Kara had stopped crying. "Just have faith and imagine you'll introduce me to your mom, and I'll introduce you to my parents. We will tell them about our little miracle." He said as he placed his hand on her still flat stomach. "Just imagine how excited they will be." Kara looked at him for a moment - trying to figure out if he really meant what he was saying, and finally she nodded. "I'll try." Kara replied and then she placed her hand on top of his hand. Danny smiled at her. "I love you both." He whispered as their fingers intertwined on her stomach. "I love you too." Kara replied finally showing him one of her gorgeous smiles before she leaned in and kissed him softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to everyone who took their time to leave a review! :)_**

* * *

When they both broke the kiss Danny had a soft smile on his lips. As his hand left hers and her stomach, he reached up to sweep a few loose strands of hair from her beautiful face. Kara's eyes were still red and a little swollen from the tears she'd cried but she replied with a smile, and she leaned into Danny's hand as he gently stroked her cheek. He brushed through her hair again before reaching for her neck and pulling her close for another kiss.

This kiss was similar to the ones they shared when one of them came home from deployments overseas. Danny put all of the fear, worry and shock he felt in the past 48 hours into this one kiss. It had been a whirlwind since the Captain told him that Kara was pregnant. He remembered being angry at himself for not stopping Kara from volunteering to test the vaccine. Then, he remembered the pure joy he felt when Dr. Scott told him the baby will be born immune. And finally, he remembered the feeling of joy when he was finally able to tell Kara the news. When their lips parted again, for some much needed air, Danny opened his eyes only to see that Kara's where still closed. As he removed his hand from her neck again to place it on her cheek, Kara opened her big brown eyes again.

"Wow." She whispered reaching up to caress his cheek. Her thin fingers ran down his jaw line as she was still kind of blown away from the kiss. Kara was almost certain that, if she was standing, Danny's kiss would've made her legs turn to jelly and she'd have fallen to the floor within seconds.

"I love you." Danny said before he took her hand that was now quietly resting on his check and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. "Come here." Danny motioned for her to sit on his lap again. She did as she was told and turned around and sat on his lap. Danny took both her hands into his before wrapping his strong arms around her waist to hold her close. Kara leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder and they remained like that for what seemed an eternity – just enjoying their time together in silence.

She was still exhausted from the past few days, but she would never admit that to Danny. All she wanted right now was to sit on the floor with him holding her in his arms. After another couple of minutes had passed, Kara found herself in a battle with her own body as her eyes started to feel heavy. Peeking down at Kara, Danny could see that she was struggling to keep her eyes open. "You should get some rest, Sweetheart." Danny stated as he saw her eyes flutter again. "I don't want to get up… I want to stay in your arms." Kara protested and Danny rolled his eyes. "You can't stay on the floor, babe. You should really get up and into your bed to get some rest. I'm sure our little one would appreciate it." "I want to stay with you." Kara murmured as she could barely keep her eyes open. Danny took a deep breath as he tried to figure out how to get his pregnant girlfriend into her bed. He could simply lift her up and put her into her bed, but he knew that she would probably protest and get angry the second she realized that he wouldn't go in with her. He thought of joining Kara in her top bunk bed, but it was only big enough for one and he knew from past experiences that one of them would end up on the floor.

"You know what?" Danny asked and Kara lifted her head a little. "I'll stay with you on the floor, but only if you promise to get some rest. I'll get you a blanket, not that you'll catch a cold or anything…." "Ok." Kara agreed and then she got up from his lap and leaned against the closet waiting for Danny to build their "bed". _God, I can't remember the last time my eyes felt so heavy, _she thought to herself. _Or the last time he did something so absolutely sweet. _She tried to keep her eyes opened by focusing on Danny as he pulled her blanket down from her bed.

After getting her blanket and pillow, Danny grabbed Kara's yoga mat that was leaning next to her closet. In a few short minutes Danny had built them the most comfortable bed he could with the few things he had.

"It's ready, come." Danny said reaching his hand out to Kara as he kneeled on the yoga mat. Kara didn't say a word as she took his hand and got down on to the mat. She snuggled up against him with her back against his chest, the blanket only covering their legs. Kara's head rested on his shoulder and their hands intertwined on her belly. "Thank you." Kara whispered even though she knew she didn't need to say those words – after everything that had happened over the past few days she felt like she had to say it. "Get some rest." Danny whispered against her hair as he pulled her a little closer. Kara wanted to protest again, but she couldn't bring herself to speak up as she had already closed her eyes the second her head touched his shoulder. Danny watched over her for a couple of minutes until her breathing pattern had changed and he was sure that she was asleep, before he allowed himself to close his eyes.

Hours later….

Kara blinked a few times as she slowly woke up from her much needed sleep. A long yawn escaped her lips as she tried to remember how she ended up on the floor. She remembered as soon as she felt Danny's strong arm resting on her belly. _Our little miracle,_ she thought to herself as a smile spread across her face. For a couple of minutes Kara just relaxed and enjoyed their peaceful moment together. Soon enough they'll both be working again and only God knows what kind of problems they'll encounter once they get back home and try to find a way to mass-produce the cure. She could feel Danny's breathing pattern change and was certain that he was almost awake. After she had given him another couple of minutes to wake up she slowly turned around to face him.

The moment Kara's head was back on his shoulder; Danny removed his hand from her belly and reached up to gently brush a few loose strands of hair from her beautiful face. Kara closed her eyes for a couple of seconds enjoying his gentle touch. She opened her eyes again when she felt his hand back on her belly. "Hey." Kara whispered as she didn't want to ruin the moment. "Hey." Danny smiled at her. "Do you feel better?" Kara nodded and reached up with her hand to let her fingers trace down his jaw line while Danny's hand drew small circles on her belly. After all that had happened in the past few weeks neither of them wanted this moment to end, even though they both knew that soon Danny would have to leave again. "When will Alisha be back?" Danny asked. Kara could tell that he already regretted asking that question. "Her shift won't end before 18:00." She replied after she took a deep breath. "She'll go have dinner and will be back at 18:30 or 18:45. It depends…"

Danny lifted his head to check his watch before sinking back onto the floor with along sigh. "A little over an hour an then I'll have to go back and listen to Tex's teasing." "Aw c'mon Tex isn't that bad." Kara replied as she lifted her head from his shoulder and rested it on her hand. "He's actually pretty funny with his thing for Dr. Scott and the KFC thing isn't that bad." "He is but sharing a bunk with him is a lot different than a couple of hours in quarantine." Danny replied. "And I told him about our secret…" "I thought we should keep it a secret." "I know. I wanted to keep it that way, but I had to tell someone and I know he won't go out and tell everyone about it." Kara just looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry." Danny stumbled sounding a little unsure as he couldn't tell if Kara was mad or not. Kara kept her unreadable expression for a couple of seconds and then she started to laugh.

"It's okay Danny, seriously. If Alisha would've been here earlier I would've told her too. I mean we can't hide it forever. She'll grow and with the rations we get each day I can't use eating too much as an excuse." Kara explained. "Yeah, I just hope we'll get off this ship and give our baby a normal life… hold on… she'll grow? Why do you think it's going to be a girl?" Danny asked confused.

"Maternal instincts." Kara simply replied as she shrugged. "And I always wanted a girl." She added watching Danny's expression change; she could tell that he was thinking hard about how he should respond. "I thought a boy would be nice, you know someone to play football with and do all that fun "guy" stuff, and then we'll have some more kids…girls… and he can be their big brother, protecting them…" Danny trailed off as his eyes wandered down to her belly where his hand was still resting.

"Some more? Hold on, about how many are we talking here?" Kara asked a little serious even though she liked the thought of having more than just one child with him. "Lie on your back." Danny replied instead of answering her question. Kara had a questioning look on her face as she lied down on her back. Then she watched Danny crawling down to her belly. "Hey little boy." He paused." "Or girl." Danny added before continuing to speak to his unborn child in a voice even Kara had never heard him use before. "I'm your Daddy and I want you to know that no matter what you will be, boy or girl, I already love you very much and I will do everything I can to make you feel loved and safe." Once again Kara had tears in her eyes but this time it wasn't because she was sad, this time she felt happy. Then Danny started to whisper and she couldn't quite understand him until at one point he started to talk louder again. "And this sweet girl up here, is your Mommy." Kara started to laugh as Danny kept on talking to their baby. There were both so into the moment that neither of them had noticed someone had opened the door and walked in until….

TBC….

* * *

_**Hmmm, who walked in any ideas?** _


End file.
